


Harmony

by Oreokitkat_21



Series: Minds [2]
Category: Original Work Inspired by Sander Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21





	Harmony

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
I groan as I slam my hand on the alarm. I always hated the sound and it caused my anxiety to spike. I wouldn't hear the end of it from her. The only two "traits" that liked the idea of an Alarm are Logic and Morality. That's because they tend to be early risers and Logic was happy with my current sleep schedule, that is compared to two weeks ago.  
"Logic. Schedule." I yawn while sitting up in bed. The trait pops up by my bed in a pair of dress slacks and a white dress shirt with a black vest. She was in the middle of tying her tie. I look at her apologetically while she lets out a sigh and straightens her glasses.  
"I'm Sorry." I mumbled.  
"It's quite alright. Let's run through the schedule. Classes from 11:30 to 1:30, Brunch with mom-" Logic started but interrupted by Anxiety.  
"Reschedule." Anxiety said nonchalantly.  
"Why?" Logic asked the darker trait.  
"We will have a lot of homework and that will hold stress over her head until we at least look at it."  
"She's right Logic... I could just take a look at it." I say.  
"Fine, we will push back brunch to three. Is that ideal for you?" The logical trait compromised.  
"Sounds good to me, Anxiety?" I respond then look at the trait in question.  
"Cool." She said sinking down. Logic followed leaving me to get a start on my day.


End file.
